Methods for treating speech and language pathologies are typically provided in face-to-face training sessions between pathologists and patients. Such methods can be inefficient and ineffective. Patients may only receive feedback during the training sessions, and any improvements made during training sessions may be lost if training sessions are not sufficiently frequent. Numerous speech pathologies cause patients to engage in speech therapy. Hypophonia (i.e., speaking too softly) is one example of a speech condition in which a patient may benefit from continuous feedback, to inform the patient of the need to adjust speech volume level and prompt the patient to take corrective action to cause the patient's speech volume level to be acceptable to others in conversation.